Surviving After
by Effie17
Summary: Danny is in a terrible car accident. After he gets hit by a drunk driver, he thinks his life is forever changed. Final chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

Surviving After

Chapter 1

H

5

0

"Danny, I need you to meet me at headquarters," Steve said into his phone as he navigated the quiet streets.

"What? What time is it?" Danny mumbled, still half asleep.

"It's one o'clock in the morning. Get out of bed and get to headquarters," Steve made a left turn.

"Now?" Danny sighed.

"Yeah, now. We got a break in the Benton case," Steve made another turn.

"What kind of break?" Danny asked as he got out of bed, pulling on his pants from the day before.

"Benton's wife flipped on him after he took a wrench to her face," Steve pulled into his usual parking spot.

"Good girl," Danny shifted the phone around to pull on a clean shirt. "She tell you where he is?"

"She is telling the DA right now, she gets witness protection, we get Benton," Steve answered. "How soon can you get here?"

"Give me ten minutes," Danny said around his tooth brush.

"Okay, you call Chin, I'll call Kono," Steve entered headquarters, disconnecting the call.

Danny set the toothbrush down, grabbed his gun, wallet and keys, heading for the door. Chin answered on the third ring.

"Yeah?" Chin mumbled.

"Goodmorning, Officer Kelly," Danny greeted.

"Detective," Chin smiled at the familiar voice.

"Super SEAL wants us all at HQ. Seems we got a break in the Benton case. He beat up his wife and she's turning state's evidence." Danny manuevered the Camaro onto the main road.

"Oh, are we going to pick up Benton, now?" Chin asked.

"If you cn cll a raid picking someone up, yeah, grab your pants and your gun and get to HQ." Danny said into the phone.

"Want me to call Kono?" Chin asked.

"No, Super SEal is handling -"

Chin heard the unmistakeable sound of metal hitting metal.

"Danny?" Chin sat up, pulling on his pants. "Danny! Answer me." Chin turned up the volume as loud as it would go.

"Ugh," Danny groaned.

"Danny?" Chin yelled into the phone. "Danny were you hit?"

"Ugh."

"Danny, brah, I need you to tell me where you are!" Chin grabbed gun, wallet and keys and was out the door.

"Almost to HQ," Danny groaned.

"I'm gonna call 911, I've got to hang up with you, but I'll be there soon, brah, hang on." Chin slammed the door to his Traverse and peeled onto the road, dialing 911. Then Steve.

"Chin?" Steve asked, checking his caller ID.

"Danny's been in an accident," Chin said. "He said he was close to HQ."

"I'm leaving now," Steve said, forgetting about the bust for now. He traveled Danny's normal route to work and quickly came upon the accident. It didn't look good. An older Bronco had T-boned Danny's Camaro and was half on top of it. Steve went for the driver's side of the Camaro, glad to hear the sound of an ambulance approaching.

As he approached he saw Danny, blood on his face. "Danno? Danno?"

"Don't call me Danno," Danny turned his head.

"You're gonna be okay," Steve bent low. "Ambulance is on the way."

Danny didn't answer.

"Steve," Chin had arrived. "Did you check the SUv?"

"Not yet, Danny is my priority."

"I'll check," Chin came back a moment later. "Two guys, drunk. They'll be fine."

"Get a black and white down here to pick them up," Steve angrily pointed a finger at the SUV. "I want them to face charges."

"They will." Chin said. The ambulance arrived and Steve directed them to Danny first. Danny was unconscious as EMT's moved his onto the stretcher and into the ambulance.

"I'm riding with Danny," Steve said. "Call Kono and update her. You make sure those perps his every doorway from here to lock up."

"We'll be at the hospital as soon as possible." Chin replied.

Steve nodded at Chin and climbed into the ambulance.

To Be Continued...

Something tragic has happened to Danny. I can't decide what and I need your help. You can choose from loss of eyesight or paralysis. No matter what you chose, it won't be permanent.


	2. Chapter 2

Surviving After Chapter 2

H

5

0

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. This story is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. I did a lot of guess work on this story, so don't be upset if something I write just ins't true. I am an amateur writer, so don't expect too much. Any of you that have read any of my other stories know that I like to beat up Danny and that Steve takes care of him. Here is more of the same.

H

5

0

"Danny, you need to calm down," Steve tried to placate his partner.

"CALM DOWN?" Danny continued his loud, rant. "Calm down?"

"I'm begging you," Steve said, hands out. "The Doc wants to sedate you."

"Oh, yeah, her and what army?" Danny raged.

"Let's talk about this, your spine is bruised. The Doc says the swelling could go down and that the paralysis could be temporary."

"COULD BE," Danny yelled.

"Calm down, please, you're scaring people."

"Why the hell aren't you scared? Get out. I'm no good to you anymore. I'm no good to anyone, anymore."

"Come on, Danny."

"GET OUT."

"Danny, buddy, if I leave and you're still screaming, the doc comes in with a needle to knock you out for the MRI. IS that what you want?"

"Let 'em come, you get out!"

"No," Steve stated simply, his back turned away from Danny.

Danny glared at him with anger in his eyes. "I said get out! I want to be alone."

Steve turned back around and leaned forward so that their faces were inches apart. "And I said no. You lost any right to privacy when you started talking like your life was over. You're coming to my place whether you like it or not."

Danny didn't have an answer for that. All he knew was that yesterday he could walk and today he couldn't.

"You done screaming?" Steve asked tentatively.

Danny didn't answer.

"Okay, I'll take the silent treatment as a good sign." Steve patted Danny's arm. "Do you want to take something to help you relaxe during the MRI?"

"I should take everything," Danny muttered, eshausted from his earlier outburst.

Steve leaned back in, his face inches from Danny's and grabbed his jaw in a tight grip. "You keep talking like that and you'll get yourself a suicide watch. Or maybe tied to the bed. That what you want?"

Danny tried to pull his face out of Steve's grip, but failed.

"Answer me, Detective!"

"No, no, that's not what I want. I want my legs to work." Danny looked up at Steve.

"Let's go get this MRI done and see what there is to see." Steve eased his grip on Danny. "You could be acting like a baby for no reason."

"I hope so."

Steve nodded for the nurses to come in, they had waited by Danny's door for the all clear. Now, that Steve had indicated it was safe, they entered Danny's room, brought up the metal rails on the side of his bed and pushed the bed out of the room.

"Steve? You coming?" Danny called.

"Try and let 'em throw me out," Steve hurried to catch up, wrongfully thinking that Danny didn't want him around. They entered the elevator and one of the nurses pushed the button for the desired flor.

"Commander," she started. "You can come with us to the MRI room, but only Danny can be in while the machine is on."

"What?" Danny asked, getting worked up.

"It's fine, I can talk to you," Steve put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "There's communications in there. It's fine."

As the doors dinged, Danny was pushed out. A man, about Danny's age, was waiting for his ride in the elevator as Danny exited. They locked eyes for a moment.

"The MRI isn't bad if you don't mind tight spaces," the man said.

"I don't," Danny said as he was pushed away.

H

5

0

The MRI took an hour to complete and though Danny didn't normally mind small spaces, he was more than ready to get out.

"How long on those results, Doctor?" Steve asked when they were all back in Danny's room.

"I'm going to have them rushed, should be later today or earlier tomorrow." She answered.

"Okay, Danny," Steve said, turning to his partner. "I've still got to catch Benton. I'll be back as soon as that's done."

"Wait! What about back up?" Danny sat up in bed.

"I've got Chin, Kono and half of HPD," Steve smiled.

"I'm coming with you," Danny argued. Steve and the doctor shared a look.

"Not this time, Danno," Steve said, halting Danny's hand as he went to force his legs over the side of the bed. "Don't do that."

"Detective," the doctor moved to cover Danny's legs back up with the blanket. "You can't just go around shoving your legs off the bed with your hands. You need to rest and let the bruising go down."

"But-"

"No, buts, Danno. Do what the Doc says and I'll be back in a few." Steve turned to the doctor. "He gives you any trouble, call me." Turning back to Danny, "don't give her a reason to call me."

"Be careful," Danny said.

"Rest. I mean it." Steve said pointing a finger at Danny, then heading out the door.

H

5

0

"How's Danny?" asked Chin as Steve drove out to where Benton was supposed to be, Kono in the back seat, dosing.

"When I left he was about as good as could be expected," Steve said.

"Well, that sounds good," Chin replied. "Kono said she heard yelling."

"Yeah, well. He didn't take the news real good at first. He threw out the nurses. Then tried to tell me to get lost." Steve brushed a hand down his face. "The Doc wanted to dose him, I finally talked Danny down. They did an MRI.  
Hopefully, we'll have the results soon."

"Poor guy," Chin said.

"Me or Danny?" Steve asked.

"Danny," Chin laughed. "I'm not sure I could've taken the news with any more grace and dignity if the situation was reversed."

"Yeah, me too." Steve agreed.

They drove out to the forests, where Benton was supposed to be holed up. A left turn and Steve was driving his truck down a dirt road.

"Kono," Chin reached around to the back seat. "I think we're getting close."

"I'm up," Kono sat up quickly and whipped the sleep from her eyes. "Coffee?"

Chin handed her his luke warm cup of coffee. "It's cold."

"Don't care," She took a mouthful. "I need the caffein."

"The GPS coordinates are right ahead." Steve stopped his truck and out it in park. Once he and his team were outside, he met with the HPD officers and laid out his plan.

"Okay, Benton is a shooter, everyone needs kevlar, everyone needs flashlights on their weapon. Be careful." Steve looked each law enforcement officer in the eye. "Let's do this."

Steve took point and moved through the foliage, gun raised. Within ten minutes the team was entering Benton's camp. A dog barked, announcing the teams arrival.

"Crap!" Steve exclaimed, looking for Benton.

"Boss, there!" Kono shouted, pointing. Sure enough, there he was. Benton took off out of the camp. Steve moved after him. Steve pumped his legs, enjoying the feel of his muscles burning. For a second he lost sight of Benton. Then a flash of white that didn't quite belong in a jungle. He moved forward, running. Ahead of him, Benton tried to jump a particularly high log. He didn't quite make it. Steve was on him in seconds. Three hard punches and Benton offered no more resistance. Chin and Kono arrived just as Steve delivered the third.

"Good job, Boss, you got him," Chin clapped Steve on the shoulder.

The HPD officers quickly followed, guns drawn.

"Get this guy processed." Steve said to the officers. "The DA is waiting for him."

The officers nodded, cuffed Benton and headed back to their waiting vehicles.

"What do you want to do about the dog?" Kono asked.

"Call animal control to pick him up," Steve answered. She pulled out her cell.

"No signal," She answered.

"Satelite phone," Steve unclipped it from his belt and tossed it to her. Steve, Chin and Kono stopped at the cmpste to make sure the dog had water, then continued on the Steve's truck.

"Animal control says they'll be here within two hours," Kono opened the back door to Steve's truck and hopped in.

"Okay, that's fair, it took us a little over an hour to get here from the hospital," Steve said, also getting in. "Call the hospital, check on Danny."

"Gladly," Kono dialed the number. Chin climbed in after, getting three water bottles from the cooler in the bed of the truck. He handed one out to each member of the team and sat down, buckling himself in.

"Daniel Williams's room, please," Kono said. Several seconds went by. "What? No, that can't be. Williams is a common check again." Kono paused. "Detective, Danny Williams."

"Did they lose him?" Chin asked, smiling. Steve frowned.

"What do you mean, he left?" Kono shouted into the phone. "Steve what was his room number?"

"305."

"Please check room 305. Daniel Williams," Kono huffed. Several seconds ticked by. "How could he leave. His legs don't work!"

"Give me that phone," Steve reached his hand back. Kono handed it over.

"This is Lt. Commander Steve McGarrette," Steve said firmly into the phone. "Who am I speaking with? Karen. I want to talk to the head nurse for the third floor." A few more seconds passed by. "Hi, Beth, this is Commander McGarrette. My partner, Danny Williams is on your floor, room 305. He was in a car accident, early this morning and can't walk. CAn you put me through to his room?"

Kono and Chin watched the Commander.

"What do yo mean you can't find him?" Steve fought to control his anger. "That is really hard to believe. He can't get anywhere on his own! Where did you leave him last?"

Chin took the phone, "Ma'am? What is going on?"

Beth's voice came loud and clear through loud and clear, "Danny is not in his room. A wheelchair is missing. I don't know how this could have happened. He couldn't have gotten far, we are searching for him, now."

"Thank you," Chin said, "please take down this number and call me when you find him." Chin gave her the satelite phone's number and disconnected the call.

"He stole a wheelchair and is on the lam in it? In hospital gown?" Steve asked, some of his anger melted. "Who does that? How is that even possible?"

"Gotta give the man props, he is resourceful," Chin said.

"I'm gonna give him a beating, that's what I gott give him," Steve said smiling as he ran a hand through his hair, pulling out a few pieces of wood and grass from his tussle with Benton.

"Those poor nurses," Chin said. "I think you really scared Beth."

"Yeah, well, she'd better find our haole by the time we get back there," Steve answered.

H

5

0

Author's Note: Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawaii Five 0

Surviving After

Chapter 3

Author's Note: A big, big thank you to those of you that reviewed. Your encouragement is what keeps me going.

H

5

0

"You find my partner?" Steve said in the way of a greeting when the phone rang.

"Yes, Commander, this is Beth," Nurse Beth answered, "Detective Williams is being resettled into his room as we speak."

"Thank you," Steve replied. "He okay?"

"Yes. When will you be coming back?" Beth asked.

"Soon. The Doc have those MRI results?" Steve asked.

"Not yet. But, Detective Williams is being quite difficult and I'd rather not sedate him." Beth sighed into the phone. "You were able to calm him earlier."

"Bring the phone to Danny, I'll talk to him."

Steve heard some shuffling, then Danny's beligerant voice. Steve prepared himself for what he had to do next.

"Commander McGarrette wants to speak with you," Beth said.

"Gimme that," Danny barked. Beth was only too glad to hand the phone over. "Steve? You guys okay?"

"What is the matter with you, Danny?" Steve yelled into the phone.

No answer.

"Answer me," Steve said. "You in the habit of leaving the hospital without permission?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Danny replied.

"Don't you pull this crap with me, pal. Where were you gonna go? Huh?"

"I just wanted some freedom."

"You could have fallen and got hurt worse, you pain in the ass."

"Oh. yeah? Maybe paralize my third leg?" Danny shot back.

"You don't want any new trauma to your spine. And another thing, you better lose the attitude by the time I get there, buddy. You keep your ass in that bed. You don't give the hospital staff any grief. Rest. I mean it."

"Or what?"

"Or when all this is over, I'll sit your ass at your desk for months doing paperwork. You hear me?"

"Danny!"

"I hear you."

"Good. The bust went fine. No weapons discharged."

"That is good." Danny replied.

"Look, brah, we're gonna get cleaned up, catch a few hours sleep and we'll be in to see you soon. Rest. Please." Steve's voice had a hint of begging in it.

"Yeah, I think they just gave me a dose Ibuprophen. Ibuprophen?" Danny must have asked the nurse. "Yeah to get the swelling down. Look, they want to change the bandages on my cuts.  
I gotta go."

"Rest, brah. We'll be there when you wake up," Steve said into the phone. "Can I talk to Beth, again?"

"This is Beth," the nurse said.

"You gonna be okay with him for a few hours?" Steve asked her.

"Yes, we gave him some pain relief through the I.v. We are replacing his bandages and the cut on his forehead is no worse for his little trip around the hospital."

"Good, my team has been up all night, we're going to get some sleep and a shower. Then we'll be in. Ask the Doc if there's any medical reason why I can't take Danny home with a wheelchair."

"Commander, he just got here this morning. Taking him within twenty-four hours of his accident is not wise." Beth looked at Danny as his eyes drooped.

"You see how he is?" Steve asked. "You really want to keep him? He'll escape every half hour. Look, just ask the doctor."

"I'll ask her," Beth said, her tone not including a lot of hope.

*  
Four hours later, Steve stood in the hallway, outside Danny's hospital room. He and the doctor were discussing the possibility of taking Danny out of the hospital.

"I cannot, in good conscience, allow it."

"Doc, his cuts are healing. His head is stitched up. He's already feeling well enough to cause trouble." Steve eyed Danny's sleeping form.

"Danny is a most difficult patient," she agreed.

"Let me take him home, tell me what to expect. I'll bring him back tomorrow for another MRI," Steve negotiated.

"The first one did show bruising on his spinal cord. We call this injury incomplete. It is most likely the swelling will go down and Danny should regain full function," she said almost to herself. "Okay, you promise to bring him back everyday. I'll set him up for an MRI for tomorrow. We'll fit him in. But, Steve, he's likely to be in pain. Pain can sometimes be a problem for people who have incomplete injuries. It's kind of a double whammy: the good news is that having more sensation is always a good thing; the bad news is that having more sensation will also give you the ability to feel pain. I can manage his pain better from here."

"Give me whatever you would give him here. I can admister injections or put it in pill form. I'll take great care of him."

"He does seem to respond well to you."

"Yeah, he's been bossin' me around for 'most a year," Danny muttered from his bed.

"Look who's awake." Steve said entering the room and approaching the bed.

"How do you feel?" the doc asked, taking out her stethoscope.

"Like I can't feel my legs," Danny answered.

"You're partner wants to take you home," the doc, pressing the device to Danny's chest.

"Now?"

"Soon."

"Today?"

"Maybe."

"Patroled, I like it. Grab my chair. Where'd it go?" Danny asked, almost drunkenly.

"It has been removed from the room, considering your earlier escape attempt." The doctor removed the stethoscope. "Your breathing is good, let's get blood pressure."

"I can't believe you sprung me," Danny said looking at Steve. "You sounded angry on the phone. I mean I thought you might lock me up and throw away the key."

Steve just smiled.

"Well, good, you can drop me at home."

Steve and the doc shared a look.

"Danny."

"Go grab the wheelchair, Steve."

"What did you give him?"

"He's on pretty strong pain killers," she offered.

"Danny, you know you can't go home. I was gonna take you to my place." Steve put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Again?" Danny asked, dejected.

"I always take good care of you, don't I?" Steve asked.

"You're bossy."

"But, you get better, right?"

"Do I have to eat eggwhite omlets?" Danny asked.

"You know you like them," Steve teased.

"I want pizza and beer."

Steve looked to the doctor, eyebrow raised.

"No way."

"Sorry, bro."

"Blood pressure in within acceptable levels," the doc said eyeing her patient. "Alright, I'll get you discharged with the understanding that Detective Williams is to be on bed rest. No unnecessary trips to the beach, store or anywhere. Bathroom and hospital. That is the limit of your mobility until I say differently. Is that understood?" the doc said.

"Sure, Doc, hand me my pants," Danny said.

Steve helped Danny get ready for leaving the hospital. Clothes, personal items and the wheelchair were gathered. After Danny was in the borrowed chair with his bag of meds and clothes in his lap.

"How you doing, Danno?" Steve asked.

"Good, that shot the doc gave me is good stuff. I don't feel any pain." Danny eyed Steve's pick up as they neared. "What's the plan?"

"I already told you, we're going to my place so you can recover," Steve used his keychain to unlock the doors to his truck electronically.

"I meant more near future." Danny said.

"Huh?" Steve opened the passenger side door, took the bag off Danny's lap, throwin it into the back seat. Before Danny had time to protest Steve slid one arm under Danny's knees and the other behind his shoulders, lifting him onto the seat.

"Steve!" Danny exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Steve pulled the belt over and across Danny, buckling him safely in. "All set?" Steve closed the door, not waiting for Danny to answer. Fast was the best way to handle doing something that Steve knew Danny wouldn't like.  
Steve quickly folded the wheelchair and lifted it into the bed of his pick up. The chair secured he moved to the driver's side and got in.

"You are not going to make a habit out of that." Danny told Steve. "Do you hear me?"

"I hear you. Besides, you're gonna get feeling back in those legs way before I have time to make a habit out of it." Steve smiled. And, dammit, Danny the smile was contagious.

"You sound pretty confident over there," Danny said, still smiling.

"Well, that's because I am." Steve put the key in the ignition and the engine turned over.

"I'm glad someone is," Danny lost his smile.

"Don't do that, don't do that," Steve said. "You gotta stay positive. Everything's gonna be ok."

Danny had a weak moment and looked at Steve's face, evaulating. Steve really looked like to believed what he said. Danny wasn't so sure. But the coming days would tell.  
Maybe he would walk again. Maybe he was still of some use to the team and his daughter. Maybe.

H

5

0

Later that night, Steve had allowed Danny to go out on the lanai. Danny claiming he wanted to see the sunset. Well, the sun had set and Danny did not want to go in, yet.

"Danny, work with me here. The doc would kick my butt if she knew you were out here." Steve counted to ten, again. "You wanted to see the sun set. It's set. Let's go back in, it's time for your next round of meds, anyway."

"Please, five more minutes," Danny asked.

"No, you need to get out of that chair and into your bed." Steve insisted, unlocking the wheels of the chair and slowly backing it away from the table. Danny sighed.

"If it's the sound of the ocean, I can crack the window and you'll still be able to hear it." Steve offered as he pushed the wheelchair inside, stopping at the entrance to the kitchen.  
He went inside, grabbed the pill bottles shaking one out of each. Then he filled a glass of water and returned to Danny. "Take them all."

"What are they?"

"You don't trust me?" Steve smiled. "Ones for pain, one to reduce the swelling on your spine, the others an antibiotic. Take them."

"Which one for pain?" Danny asked.

"The big one," Steve ansered. Danny set the big one on his thigh and took the other two.

"I don't want this one," Danny offered it back, before he could change his mind.

"Oh, yes you do," Steve refused to take it.

"The doctor said if I start feeling pain in my legs, then that means the feeling is coming back. I could be walking soon." Danny said, still holding out the pill.

"You were in a car accident, in a small car," Steve said, he took a breath, counted to ten, again.

"I don't want it," Danny said.

"Take it for tonight, we'll talk to your doc tomorrow, after the MRI." Steve folded his arms over his chest.

Danny saw the wisdom in what Steve was saying.

"Can I take half of it?" Danny negotiated.

"No, take it all, or I give you the shot she sent with the rest of your meds." Steve said firmly.

"You're bluffing," Danny responded.

Steve returned to the kitchen and quickly came back with the syringe. "You want it in your arm or leg?"

"Stop!" Danny held up his hand with the pill. "I'm taking it, but not after tonight. We'll talk to the doc tomorrow."

"Agreed," Steve put the syringe back after Danny swallowed the pill. He carried Danny upstairs and settled him under the covers in the guest room. Kono had started to call it Danny's room, what with all the time he was spending there. The name fit. Maybe he should get Danny to keep some stuff here, clothes or someting.

"Thanks Steve," Danny said, drifting. "For everything."

"No problem, buddy," Steve turned off Danny's light.

"You going to sleep, too?" Danny asked.

"Not for a little while, you rest. If you need something, just yell." Steve closed the door half way and headed downstairs. Danny was asleep within moments, softly snoring.

H

5

0

"Come on, Danno," Steve shook his shoulder.

"Wha-"

"I let you sleep long enough," Steve said. "Come on, get up. Kono brought over some of your clothes. Get up."

"I want to sleep," Danny said. "Give me a minute."

"No, I want you to eat before the MRI," Steve pulled on Danny's arm until he was sitting up.

"Those horse pills you gave me last night," Danny rubbed his face. "One of them makes me sleep."

"Yeah, I know," Steve said, pulling off Danny's tshirt. He replaced it with a clean one.

"I can do the bootoms," Danny said. "Get out."

"Okay, I'll be right outside."

Danny quickly got himslef changed and maneuvered himself into the wheelchair. He exited his room, trying to run over Steve's toes.

"Hey," Steve exclaimed.

"Threatend to drug me, will ya?" Danny muttered. He pushed passed Steve, into the bathroom, closing the door in his face.

"Don't lock it," Steve called, seconds after he heard the lock click into place. "That's great, you fall and your on your own."

"Thank you, can I fall down the stairs on my own, too?" Danny snarked.

"Keep it up and I won't bring that chair upstairs anymore," Steve yelled back.

Danny took care of business and exited the bathroom. Again, Steve carried him down the stairs, sitting him at the dining room table where an egg white omlet waited.  
Steve going back up for the chair, quickly returned.

"Eat," Steve told him.

"Alright," Danny strated to eat. "Where's yours?"

"I ate breakfast two hours ago." Steve smiled.

"What time is it?" Danny asked, looking around for a clock.

"Eight a.m."

"You ate at six?"

"Yeah, I'm always up by five."

"You being serious?" Danny asked. Steve nodded. "Stupid SEAL."

"Watch it, now. Coffee?"

"Please."

"I want to be in the truck in ten mintes."

"You sure don't give a guy a lot of time." Danny muttered, eating his omlet.

H

5

0

"I'll give you a lower dose," the doctor offered, several hours later.

"I don't want it at all, Steve tell her." Danny jerked his thumb at the doctor.

"Oh, no, you're on your own." Steve held out his hands.

"Oh, geat, now I'm on my own. Then drop me off at my home." Danny said, getting loud.

"She's trying to help you. Knock off the tantrum," Steve said, firmly.

"Thank you for wanting to help. I appreciate it. But, I want feeling in my legs, even pain." Danny tried.

"Low dose, that's the best I can do. Even with it lower, if there is feeling... it's going to hurt Detective." The doc almost looked sympathetic.

"Good, I'll take any feeling over no feeling."

"Well, keep the higher dose pills, too. If you want them, take them." The doc turned to Steve, "Don't let him suffer, if you think he needs more pain relief make him take more medication.  
You know your partner pretty well. If you think he's in pain..."

"I understand," Steve said.

"And don't hesitate to bring him back here, if you need to." She added.

H

5

0

To Be Continued...  
Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Hawaii Five 0

This story turned out to be a lot harder to write than I anticipated. I've had very few reviews and am considering ditching it. If you're still reading, let me know.

Chapter 4

H

5

0

Steve and Danny returned to the house after a quick trip to the grocery store and pharmacy, Danny having chosen to wait in the car for both stops.  
Once back at the house, Danny was ordered back up to his room for his much needed bedrest. But, Danny had too much on his mind to allow himself to fall asleep. He kept trying to stretch his legs.  
But, he just didn't feel much of anything. Mybe, once the medicine wore off he would. He looked at the bedside clock and discovered that an hour had passed of him just lying in bed. He did need to sleep. He forced him self to clear his mind and he finally fell off to sleep.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't wring your neck?" Steve gripped Danny by his upper arms.

"The doctor would probably take me out of your care," Danny quietly quipped.

"As well she should," Steve gave him a shake, then dragged Danny off the bed and into the bathroom. Danny's legs dragging.

"Look, calm down," Danny tried.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't let another word out of your mouth," Steve kicked the toilet lid down and sat Danny on it. Danny wore only his t-shirt and boxers.

"It's not what you think," Danny used his arms to steady himself after Steve released him. Steve opened the medicine cabinet and started to pull things out.

"I thought I warned you not to talk," Steve sent Danny a glare, handing him a wad of gauze.

"I wanted to know if I would feel it," Danny offered, applying the gauze.

"You're gonna feel it when I smack you into next week," Steve ground out.

"Aw, come on," Danny smiled. "This is a good thing."

"I ought to wring your neck," Steve opened the tube of antibiotic ointment.

"Don't be mad," Danny tried.

"How the hell am I going to explain those cuts," Steve held his hand up, clearing not wanting an answer. "And how am I going to explain why you aren't in a psych ward?"

"You're overreacting," Danny responded. "First of all, they're shallow. Won't even scar."

Steve shot Danny the dirtiest look he could make and pulled the gauze off Danny's thighs. He was right, they probably wouldn't scar. But, man, when Steve had entered Danny's room, he had feared the worst.

"Don't make that face," Danny hissed as Steve globbed the cold cream onto the cuts and rubbed it in. Harder than absolutely necessary. "Let me do that."

"I ought to at least smack you around a little for this stunt." Steve let Danny have the antibiotic cream.

"Not necessary, but, thanks anyway." Danny smiled. "Why did you barge in anyway?"

"It's my house, I can barge all I want," Steve said. "Time for lunch, actually."

"Not hungry."

"Let me tell you something, pal." Steve's face hardened. "After this stunt you just pulled, you are gonna do whatever I tell you."

Danny didn't say anything.

"Do I make myself clear?" Steve bellowed.

"Yes, but, Steve-"

"Good," Steve took the cream back and handed Danny a large band aid for each thigh.

"Steve, I'm pretty sure I felt the knife cut my leg." Danny still wanted Steve to see the up side.

"I don't care, doctors," Steve took a moment to calm his nerves. "Doctor's have ways of testing the feeling without damaging you." Steve grabbed Danny up again and moved out of the bathroom.

"Please, put me down," Danny asked as Steve neared the bed.

"I said it's time to eat." Steve took him out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"But, Steve-"

"No. Just don't talk. Eat." Steve set Danny down at the table. "You don't want to lose too much weight."

"I'm not." Danny protested. "Where's Chin and Kono?"

"They will be here later. Eat, you need to take more pills." Steve brought him a plate with a sandwich and chips on it.

Danny bit back the protest he wanted to make about not wanting more pills.

Steve did catch the stubborn look that crossed his face. Danny picked up the sandwich and took a bite, not bad. He ate more than half of it before the pills made an appearance.

"Steve." Danny eyed the pills.

"Danno."

"Don't call me Danno."

"Take your pills and be happy you're not chained to a cinder block."

"You ever going to let me live that down?" Danny smiled.

"Probably not."

"I'll take the antibiotic, but not the pain pill." Danny tried to negotiate.

"You have no leverage," Steve said. "Take them both."

"Well, where's the muscle relaxer?"

"You get that one after you take the pain pill."

"But, the muscle relaxer is the one that causes the swelling to go down on my spine."

"Like I said, you have no leverage."

"You're out of control bossy, you know that, right?"

"Says the guy that sliced open his own legs."

Danny had no quip for that. He took his meds and picked at the potato chips.

"Can we go out back?"

"For a few minutes," Steve agreed looking at his watch.

Steve brought Danny's wheelchair around and Danny used his arms to lift himself into it. Once settled, Danny allowed Steve to push the chair outside.

Danny inhaled deeply, the smell of fresh air lifting his spirits.

"Ahhh," Danny breathed.

"Feel good to get out?" Steve smiled, settling himself into a deck chair.

"Sure does."

They sat in companionable silence. Neither one feeling the need to speak. The clouds moved lazily, a light breeze moving Danny's longer hair, gently. Steve caught sight of Danny yawning in his peripheral vision.

"You ready to go in?" Steve asked.

No answer.

"Danny?"

"I'd like to stay outside."

"Yeah, I'd like to let you, but, the doc ordered bed rest and you've been out for an hour." Steve did feel bad. Poor Danny had been confined a lot, lately. Whether, by his ordered bed rest or his wheelchair.

"Few more minutes."

"Okay." Steve relented.

The time passed quickly, Danny having fallen into a light sleep. Steve stood up, behind Danny's chair, unlocked the brakes and pushed him back into the house. Danny felt the change and lifted his head.

"Guess I was more tired than I thought," Danny rubbed at his eyes.

"Yeah," Steve stop the chair at the couch, locking the wheels. Danny tried to lift himself out of the chair, his arms shaking. Without a word, Steve took over, settling Danny on the couch. Steve threw a blanket over Danny's legs and handed him the remote to the tv. Danny palmed it.

"Steve," Danny started.

"What?"

"When can I start physical therapy?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, few days, maybe," Steve went into the kitchen and returned with the half empty bag of chips.

"We could do it here," Danny suggested. "Right now."

"What?" Steve tilted the open bag of chips in Danny's direction.

"You heard me," Danny looked Steve full in the face, ignoring the chips,

"The answer is no."

"But-"

"No."

"Steve, just think about it."

"How about we ask your doctor?" Steve said pulling out his cell phone.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that." Danny tried.

"Yeah, well, your decision making priveleges have been revoked." Steve indicated the bandages on Danny's thighs.

Danny sighed. Steve was probalby right. He would have reacted the same way if the situation had been reversed, maybe eve worse. Probably louder. Danny waited quietly as Steve talked with his doctor. Finally, Steve said goodbye and disconnected the call.

"Let me guess, she said no," Danny huffed. "You guys. You know, you really got some nerve. It's my life! I should be able to make some decisions!"

"Danny."

"No, I don't want to hear it!"

"Danny, stop."

"No, you stop and another thing-"

"You're gonna wear yourself out."

"Don't tell me how to take care of myself! I have been doing it just fine-"

"Danny, I saw your foot move."

"Don't you dare...what did you just say?" Danny stopped, unsure of what he'd heard.

"Your foot, you moved it." Steve came closer.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Well, um, see? I'm ready for PT," Danny held his hand up to try and stop Steve from argueing. Steve caught his flailing arm.

"The doctor agrees." Steve said.

"With me?" Danny needed clarification.

"Yes, Jersey, with you," Steve smiled.

"When can I started," Danny's eyes narrowed. "Because if you say next week, then I'm out of here."

"She gave me some excercises we can do now, if your little tantrum didn't exhaust you."

"Very funny, I'm ready."

H

5

0

Steve had Danny lying on his back on Kono's yoga mat. He was manipulating Danny's legs, trying to get Danny to push with them. They had been going at it for about an hour.  
Danny did not want to stop. Danny had spent fifteen minutes with each of his team members helping him with his physical therapy. Now, he was back to Steve.

"I think it's time to stop," Steve suggested, for the second time.

"Not yet," sweat was pouring off of Danny. His face was pinched in pain.

"We've already gone longer than the doctor advised," Steve lowered Danny's left leg and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Yeah, well, I bet if she couldn't use her legs, she'd try harder than she was allowed." Danny grunted, irritated.

"You hungry?" Kono asked from her position on the couch.

"No," Danny said, grumpy.

"Yes, you are." Steve told his partner.

"Eat up, take your meds, get a nap and we can do more," Chin said, smiling, as he entered the room.

"What did you make? It smells good." Danny asked.

"Chicken and cheesy rice casserole." Chin ansered.

Steve eyed Danny, he was covered in sweat and appeared to be in pain, but he had a huge smile on his face. Chin grabbed the wheelchair and pushed it over towards Danny. Once Danny was in, he used his arms to push the chair over to the table.

"I'll grab the casserole, Kono, can you get plates," Chin asked.

"Sure, cuz." Kono responded.

Once everyone was at the table, they began to eat. Steve placed three more pills before Danny. Danny looked from the pills to Steve. Steve raised an eyebrow at Danny.

"Don't you dare. You're exhausted I can tell by looking at you," Steve said.

"Okay, I'll take 'em. No fighting."

"Good, 'cause you'd lose," Chin added. "How's the casserole?"

"Very good." Everyone agreed.

The team continued to eat, chatting about an upcoming surfing competion. Apparently, there were some new up and comers worth discussing. As the meal was consumed, Steve noticed Danny's hand rest on the table.  
His eyes losing focus. He picked up his and Danny's plates, scraping any leftovers into the trash and placing the dish in the sink. Danny had eaten pretty well.

"Come on, bug guy," Steve shook Danny's shoulder.

Danny's eyes opened all the way and he shook himself. "Can I sleep down here on the couch?"

Steve inwardly groaned, Danny did not like being carried. And Steve couldn't blame him, but the couch was the worst place to sleep.

"You've been doing really good, don't fight me, you know the doctor ordered bed rest." Steve gently loaded Danny up and made the familiar trip upstairs.

Once Danny had his bath and clean clothes, he was sure to fall asleep quickly. Steve and Chin got him settled into his bed and Danny was out. They quietly made their way downstairs.

Kono had a deck of cards on the table, along with chips and beer.

"What's all this?" Steve asked.

"Oh, come on, Boss." Kono smiled up at him. "You could use some down time, too."

"Yeah, but-" Steve tried.

"We're not going to take no for an answer. Sit down," Chin took Steve by the shoulders and sat him down, nudging his beer near his hand.

"But, Danny will-" Steve protested.

"Will sleep through the night," Chin interrupted. Steve looked at Chin as he took his seat, then at Kono. Smiling, he picked up his beer, took big gulp then moved to pick up the deck of cards.

"Alright, who wants to play poker?" Steve asked smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Surviving After

Author's Note: This story has gotten really difficult to write. I'm not completely satisfied with how it turned out, butI hope you like it. Thank you to all the reviewers that were encourging and kind. Thanks for sticking with me on this story and using your own imaginations.  
This is a work of fiction and imagination is necessary.

Chapter 5

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Danny said. He had just finished his third MRI, the swelling was going down and he was headed for physical therapy with the hospital's therapist. Apparently, the hospital had a state of the art rehab facility.

"My pleasure, Detective." The doctor smiled at the blond man in the wheelchair.

"Steve," Danny tried to turn and see the man pushing the wheelchair.

"Yeah, buddy?" Steve smiled. He had had no problem getting Danny up and into the hospital this morning.

"You, get lost," Danny told him.

"Huh?" Steve asked.

"You don't need to watch me, I'll be supervised." Danny said, still trying to look Steve in the eye. "Go, run errands, swim some laps. Wrestle a bear. Whatever."

"There aren't any bears on Oahu, Danny." Steve had to smile at that.

"Fine, go wrestle a shark," Danny said. "I'm gonna be busy and you need a break."

"I hunt terrorists for a living, I don't need a break from you."

"A tough guy, huh?" Danny smiled.

"I could probably check in with the Governor..." Steve thought out loud. "Doctor, is that okay? My leaving him here?"

"Absolutely," the doc smiled. "He'll be done in an hour, but you can take longer. In addition to the excercise facilities, there's a rec room and a lounge. This is it, we're here." The doc smiled at the odd pair. The were opposite sides of a coin. She had seen them get angry with each other.  
Angry enough that she had come close to calling security. When the detective hadn't wanted an orderly lifting him into a wheelchair, Steve had stepped in. Giving Danny his dignity. She had seen her patient lean on his boss in a way she had never seen before from two straight men. Yes, she knew they were straight because, in the same day, she had also seen both men checking out the rear end of one of her cutest female nurses. Yes, they certinly were a pair. Partners. Team mates. Brothers.

"Thanks for the tour, Doc. Can you give me a minute with my partner?" Steve asked her.

"Absolutely, I'll just find your physical therapist, Detective," she smiled and walked away.

Steve turned to Danny.

"What are you up to?" Steve's eyes narrowed.

"Who? Me?"

"Yes, you." Steve responded.

"Nothing," Danny held his hands out, as if proving they were empty would prove he wasn't up to something. "Can't get no trust."

"I trust you with me life, you know that."

"Just not mine?"

"Your judgment has been in question, as of late."

"Okay, you caught me, I was hoping if you caught a breather, I could ask you to get my kid for me." Danny searched Steve's face, trying to distinguish the different faces.

"You want to see Grace?" Steve asked, a little surprised that Danny would want her to see him like he was.

"No, my other kid. Yes, Grace."

Steve took a moment to think about it.

"Nevermind. I know you've been doing a lot for me, lately. I shouldn't have asked. It's fine. Just go." Danny pushed on the wheels of his chair, away from Steve.

"Hold on," Steve grabbed the hand grips and stopped Danny from getting any farther away. "I was thinking."

"Forget it, I know you're busy."

"Let me call Rachel. See when I can get Grace." Steve pulled out his cell as Danny's doctor returned with what Danny hoped was his physical therapist. The young woman was thin, had short blond hair and a huge smile.  
Danny's doctor made the introductions, she, Megan, was to be Danny's physical therapist. Steve patted his shoulder and told him he'd be back in an hour.

"Take your time," Danny called, not sparing him a look.

H

5

0

When Steve returned, Danny was between two long, parallel poles. Trying to walk, he had his hands on the poles, elbows locked, trying to put one foot in front of the other. Steve was impressed.

Megan was at the opposite end, keeping up a constant stream of conversation. She was encouraging and directing him at the same time.

Danny still hadn't noticed Steve's presence.

Megan had, and motioned Danny onto the floor, a few feet away from the parallel bars.

"This last exercise can be done in a chair as well as on the floor. Bend your knee. Flex your quadricep muscle, on the front of your thigh, and push your knee downward. You won't actually be moving your knee, you're just pushing it down internally while tightening your quad, Danny You can actually do this at while watching TV. Just extend your leg so that it has a bend at the knee. Push your knee downward, hold and stay flexed for about 10 seconds, if you can. Then rest for about 5-10 seconds and repeat about 5 more times. You can really do this exercise as often as you want. Just don't do more damage. Know your own limits. Are you picking which parts of what I'm saying to listen to?" Megan asked.

"No," Danny huffed, sweating. "I'm listening to all of it. Question, though, why do we need to stop?"

"Well, my friend," Megan smiled down at him. "You aren't my only patient today and you did good. You should be proud of yourself. Of course, already having strong arm muscles has given you a good head start in becoming more independent."

Steve, realizing the two were finishing up, moved forward to claim his charge. Danny looked up from his position on the mat.

"You back already?" Danny asked. Megan went to retrieve Danny's wheelchair.

"Already? It's been over an hour." Steve put his hand out to help Danny up. Danny refused and Steve was getting ready to lecture him on being stubborn when Megan returned.

"Watch this, Steve," Danny smiled as he used his arms to get himself into the wheel chair, with little assistance from his legs.

"Look at you," Steve smiled. Danny's whole face was lit up and it was contagious.

"Danny, why don't you hit the showers and I'll go over your at home excercises with you partner," Megan said.

"Sure, be right back," Danny wheeled himself away, grabbing his small duffle with a change of clothes in it.

"Commander," Megan began.

"Please, call me Steve."

"Steve, if you've got a minute..."

"Absolutley."

"I've given Danny a few excercises to do on his own, but here's one more. Have Danny lie down on the floor on his side. With the arm that's against the floor out in front of him. Bending his outside leg slightly and resting his head on his outstretched arm. Make his body a straight line from his shoulder to his hip before he starts this physical therapy exercise.  
Have him raise his outside leg 8 to 10 inches off the ground. Then lower the leg to its starting position and repeat for a total of three lifts on this side, if he can handle that.  
Then turn over to the opposite side and resume the starting position with the opposite arm outstretched. Do three side leg lifts on this side to finish this physical therapy routine. Do you have any questions about this excerice?" Megan asked.

"No, sounds pretty easy," Steve said.

"It is," Megan hesitated.

"What?"

"He's going to be in a lot of pain, that's what these excercises do. Sometimes, patients take on way more than they can handle and Danny seems to be that type." Megan smiled, fondly. "Make sure he takes his pain medicine on time or you could be watching him suffer, waiting for it to kick in."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll take care of him," Steve answered.

H

5

0

Getting Danny back to his place and settled for a nap had been so much easier than Steve could have even hoped for. He had given his partner his medication and put his butt to bed with no complaint.  
Danny had been sleeping for the better part of threes hours. Chin and Kono had cleaned the house while he and Danny had been at the hospital, so there was no work to had inside. Steve decided to go for his swim. He stood on the beach, clad only in his board shorts, taking a moment to soak in the majesty of the ocean. Wave after beautiful wave rolled in. Steve took another step closer to the ocean. Close enough for the water to wash over his feet. The water felt good, relaxing, refreshing. He slowly moved forward, until he was chest deep in the water. Then kicked off the sandy floor, using his long arms to pull his body forward. Steve swam out to where the waves were gentle and moved to swim in a parallel line with the shore. He loved these islands. The island of Oahu meant home to him. Steve stoppped swimming when his arms started to ache. He took a moment to observe how far the sun had moved. He judged that he had been out only a half an hour, but with his arms aching and Danny having already been asleep for quite a while, he wanted to return to his home. Now, his long arms pulled him toward the beach. He body surfed a wave in, getting his footing, he headed up the beach.

Danny, Chin and Kono sat out on the lanai. As Steve approached he heard the soft laughter of Kono. All three of them faced the beach, and Steve as he came in from it.

"Steve, buddy, would you please tell Chin and Kono that I can have a beer," Danny smiled. His eyes looked tired, his face a little pinched, but he was smiling.

"I don't remember your doctor saying you could have beer," Steve shook water from his hair onto his team.

"Hey!" Kono burst out.

"Watch it!" Chin Ho added.

"Neanderthal!" Danny added, still smiling. He reached for a piece of fruit from the large plate in front of him. The three of them seemed to be sharing and McGarrette took a piece, too.

"You take your meds?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I did." Danny answered.

"How long you been awake?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Why didn't you come down to the beach and yell for me? I would've come in." Steve directed his question at Chin and Kono.

"We didn't need you," Chin answered.

"Has he eaten?" Steve asked Chin, indicating Danny.

"Yes, HE did." Danny answered for Chin, irritated about being discussed when he was sitting right in front of them.

"No beer, you know better," Steve pointed a finger at him.

"How was your swim?" Kono asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Good, felt good." Steve answered, taking another piece of fruit.

"I went swimming this morining," Kono replied. "I saw a sea turtle."

"Really?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, he was just hanging out, not bothered by me in the least."

"Steve, you never told me what happened with Grace." Danny interrupted.

"Yeah, uh, Danno... I got Rachel's voice mail, several times. She hasn't called me back." Steve watched as Danny's smile faded. "You know what? I'll go check my cell again."

"It's alright," Danny said. But, Steve was already up. He grabbed up his cell phone, hitting redial. Rachel's voice mail clicked on.

"You listen to be you selfish, prissy, spoiled brat. This is the sixth time I've called you today! She is Danny's kid, too and he needs her. I will come and get her. I will bring her back to you. You don't have to do a thing.  
Just give the man an hour with his kid." Steve pause. "Please, Danny's improving. He's doing great, he just wants to see Grace. Please, call me back." Steve disconnected the call and dropped his cell back onto the counter.  
He ran upstairs to shower the sand of his body and put on dry clothes. As he descended the stairs, he heard his phone.

"McGarrette." Steve said in the way of a greeting.

"Commander," Rachel said, coldly.

"When can I pick her up?"

"You presume too much," Rachel replied.

"Rachel, give me a break. You didn't have to call me back. But, you did. Now can I get her now or you gonna make me wait until tomorrow?" Steve said into the phone.

"If you pick her up at school, she'll be ready in thirty minutes. If you want me to get her, you can come to my house in an hour." Rachel responded.

"I'll get her from school, if you can call her teachers and let them know," Steve grabbed a pair of his sandles and Danny's sneakers. After agreeing to feed Grace her dinner and have her back by seven, Steve disconnected the call.  
Heading out back to his team, his slid his sandles on and dropped Danny's sneakers in his lap.

"We going somewhere?" Danny asked.

"To get your daughter," Steve responded.

"I don't need shoes," Danny pushed them off his lap.

"Don't argue. Grace will ask why you don't have shoes on. You want to tell her your legs don't work up to factory specs?"

"No," Danny bent in his wheelchair to grab up his shoes. Using his hands, he pulled on his jean pant leg, he pulled his legs up and put his shoes on his feet. Steve noted that he saw Danny's feet move.

"Ready?" Steve asked.

"Let's go," Danny answered.

H

5

0

Parked out front of Grace's school, Danny waited while Steve stood with the other parents, nannies and older siblings. Danny looked on as kids started to pour out. He had a good line of sight on Steve.  
The guy towered over everyone. Mother's and nannies, at least a full head shorter. He watched as Steve bent down and came back up with Grace thrown over his shoulder. He spun her around and tickled her side.  
Danny felt a twinge of jealousy. Steve needed to go get his own damn kid. But, just as quickly, he buried it down deep. Steve was doing all this for him. Danny watched as the two made their way over to the truck.

"DANNO!" Grace exclaimed, after Steve pointed to his truck. She half ran, half dragged Steve to it.

Danny popped the door open and Grace climbed up and into his lap.

"Your black eye's almost gone," Grace sounded kind of disappointed.

"How did you know about that, Monkey?"

"Mom told me, Steve and her talk all the time." GRace smiled as she pulled off her back pack.

"Oh?" Danny looked up at Steve.

"She calls for updates, sometimes." Steve offered. "Put that Monkey in the back."

"You heard the driver," Danny kissed her nose. "Get yourself buckled in."

Grace, obediently, hoped in the back.

"Did you know that today was show and tell?" Grace asked, after Steve climed in.

"No, I did not," Danny answered. "What did you bring?"

"I brought my new sea shell that I found on the beach. Mom helped me find it." Grace unzipped her bag and pulled out a huge sea shell.

"You found that?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, with Mommy," Grace passed it up to her father. "Do you get shells like this on your beach, Uncle Steve?"

"Me and my sister used to search for shells all the time, but I don't think we ever found one that big." Steve smiled at her in the rearview mirror.

"Maybe we can look today," Grace suggested.

"Sure thing, Monkey," Danny responded.

Steve shot a look over to Danny, the wheelchair gave the man mobility, sure. But, they were not designed for a beach. Danny seemed to be ignoring the look.

Steve navigated his big truck into his driveway, where they were greeted by Chin and Kono.

"Uncle Chin!" Grace had unbuckled her belt and climbed over her dad's lap. Uncle Chin already had the door open and caught Grace as she hugged him, then handed her off the Kono.

"Hey, Kiddo, how was school?" Kono asked.

"We had a show and tell," Grace said.

"What did you show?" Kono asked. Kono was told all about school and the show and tell. Kono steered her into the house, leaving the men outside.

"Well, I see where I stand when next to Kono," Danny joked. His eyes met Chin's, then Steve's. "What?"

"Nothing, I'll grab your chair." Steve easily lifted it out of the back and positioned it so that Danny could manuever himself in it. That settled, they made their way inside where Kono was getting GRace a drink.

"Can I have a snack, too?" Grace asked.

Kono looked to Steve.

"Can you hold out for dinner? I was going to order pizzas." Steve smiled down at her. She returned the smile.

"Can we get some with pineapple?" Grace whispered to Steve.

"Oh, no, you little traitor," Danny laughed. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Grace didn't seem bothered by her dad in the wheelchair and she climed into his lap. "Daddy, have you even tried it?"

"Well, no, but-"

"You always tell me to try it once," Grace reminded him.

"It's not the same, it's like someone telling you to try eating sand. I already know I won't like it," Danny pushed them both towards the back door. Steve followed.

"I though maybe we'd stay inside for a little bit," Steve blocked the door.

Danny raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean, does Grace have homework?" Steve thought fast.

Danny eyed his daughter.

"Yeah, but I can do it fast." Grace hopped off Danny's lap and ran for her bag.

"Do it good," Danny suggested. "I'll help you."

The two headed for the table, where a space was already cleared for Danny's chair. He parked, setting the brake. Grace had her homeowrk done and placed back in her backpack by the time the pizza arrived.

Everyone, armed with their plates of pizza, gathered in the livingroom. Steve bought Tangled on pay-per-view and everyoone got comfortable. After Grace had eaten two slices of pizza, she climbed back into her dad's lap.

"You didn't eat very much," Grace told her dad.

"If you must know, I ate right before we left to pick you up," Danny said, kissing her head.

"You love pizza," Grace told him.

"Watch you movie," Danny told her.

Grace let it go, snuggling in with her dad. The movie was great. Grace loved it even though she had already seen it once before. After it was over, Grace wanted to go outside and check the beach for sea shells.  
She insisted Danny go with her.

"Gracie," Steve tried.

"It's fine, Steve, I can go," Danny tried to push past him.

Steve grabbed the arms of the chair, stopping him.

"Danny, please don't do this. I'll take her to the beach," Steve whispered, firmly.

"Please, don't try and stop me," Danny whispered back, a little begging in his voice.

"The chair isn't going to make it on the beach," Steve whispered back.

"Grace, let's head out now," Kono took her hand and pulled her around the arguing men.

"Steve!" Danny yelled, after they were gone.

"Don't you make me be the bad guy, here." Steve told him.

"Then let me do as I please."

"If I let you do as you pleased, you'd still be cutting your legs with a knife to see if it hurt!" Steve shouted, angry.

Danny had nothing to say, he looked away.

"Look, I shouldn't have said that," Steve apologized. "I can carry you-"

"No way!"

"Then let's just wait out on the lanai for the girls to come back. I'll pull out the brownies that Kono made. Then call her cell to bring Grace back," Steve offered.

Danny didn't answer, his head turned away.

"That's the best offer you're going to get tonight. I'm sorry," Steve said.

"Fine. You win," Danny muttered.

"Then why do I feel like I lost?" Steve asked.

Danny ingnored him and did push past him, out to the lanai.

"Don't you roll off that lanai," Steve said. "You hear me, Williams?"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard ya." Danny called back.

Steve looked at Chin, who had been watching the exchange. "I'll sit with him."

Steve nodded his thanks and went in search of those brownies and Danny's pills. Grabbing both, plus a pitcher of lemonade, he headed out back. Danny wasn't looking at him, so de deposited his bounty and went back for glasses.

"You not talking to me?" Steve asked his partner.

"No," Danny answered.

Steve smiled.

"Well, then, I'll talk. Take your medicine before I put my foot up your ass."

Danny busted out laughing so loud that it made Chin and Steve laugh, too. Danny was holding his side, he was laughing so hard. Steve took advantage of the positive swing in Danny's mood and handed him his pills.

"You've got a great bedside manner, McGarrette, you know that?" Danny finally quelled his laughter.

"Yeah, well, there's more where that came from," Steve growled, jokingly, smile still in place.

"Let's wait on the one that knocks me out," Danny suggested.

Steve checked his watch.

"It's time now."

"I want to go with you when you take Grace back," Danny told him.

"How lond after you take them do you usualy fall asleep?" Chin Ho asked.

"Not long," Danny answered.

"Are you in pain, now?"

"No."

Danny?" Steve growled.

"Not yet."

Steve glanced at his watch, again.

"I'm going to take her home in half an hour, you take them when we go to leave and then you'll still be awake to get her home," Steve offered.

"That the best deal I'm going to get?" Danny eyed him.

"Yes."

"Then, you've got a deal."  
When Kono and Grace returned, they did have some shells, but none as big as the one Grace had come with. Everyone exclaimed over how good Kono's brownies were. Telling her she must make them more often.

"No problem," Kono responded.

Kono and Chin stayed behind to clean up the pizza and brownie mess, while Steve, Danny and Grace headed out to the truck. GRace watched as Danny lifted himself into the truck, using only his arms.

"Wow, Daddy! You're so strong," Grace said.

Danny smiled down at her. "You coming?" He reached down for her and pulled his child into his lap, kissed her head, then pushed her into the back seat. "Don't forget your buckle."

Grace snapped her belt buckle into place.

"How long until you're all better?" She asked.

"Not too much longer," Danny answered as Steve put the truck in gear. "I've got really smart people looking out for me."

Steve turned his head to look at Danny, sharply.

"Was that a compliment?" Steve asked.

"Doctors and physical therapists," Danny said, smiling. Steve gently punched Danny's arm, then turned his attention back to the road.

"Doctors and physical therapist, huh?"

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Hawaii Five 0

Author's Note: Please enjoy. This is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please review if you like it.

Chapter 6

H

5

0

The team came up a steady lifestyle filled with caring for Danny. The days flew by as Danny continued to work hard on his recovery. All members of the team took turns taking him to his physical therapy appointments and helping him do extra excercises at home.  
The wheelchair had been abandoned. Danny could now move freely about the house with the assistance of two canes that attached to his arms, forearm canes.

"Danny?" Kono called up the stairs.

No answer.

"Danny? Time to get up," she called, again.

"You looking for Danny?" Chin yelled down. "He's not up here."

"Where is he?" Kono asked. It was her day to take Danny to physical therapy and they needed to get a move on.

"I'm not sure, where's Steve?" Chin asked, pulling on his shirt and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He and Steve had been up late going over HPD cold cases.

"He went for a swim," Kono answered.

"Maybe Danny's outside," Chin suggested.

"If he is, I don't know how he got by me."

Sure enough, Danny was outside sitting on the lanai.

"How did you get out here?" Kono asked, agitated.

"I opened the door and stepped out," Danny smiled up at her.

"I've been down here for an hour," Kono replied.

"You were in the kitchen and I was quiet," Danny told her. "You scared you lost me?"

"No," Kono replied. "But, I probably wouldn't be too crazy about telling Steve you took off on me."

"I'm not taking off, you're my ride to therapy."

"Speaking of which, you need to eat, so we can go." Kono said, "are you hungry for anything in particular?"

"Blueberry pancakes?" Danny asked.

"You bet," Kono turned and headed back into the house. "Chin, keep Danny company and I'll bring you pancakes, too."

"Were you up to something?" Chin asked Danny after he sat down.

"Maybe having a little fun at her expense," Danny said, holding his cup of coffee in front of his mouth.

H

5

0

After breakfast Kono took Danny to his apointment. She stayed during it, reading a book. She could hear Danny grumbling in the background. She tried to ignore it, interested in her book.

"I said no!" Megan, Danny's physical therapist shouted.

Okay, now Kono figured she needed to put her book down.

"Come on," Danny begged. "I don't want the braces, anymore. I want to try and walk on my own!"

"I heard you the first one hundred times, Detective," Megan attempted to gain control of her voice after she noticed several people watching the pair.

"Megan," Danny tried to lower his voice, too.

"You're not ready." She explained.

"I think I am," Danny retorted.

"Who's the professional, here?" Megan asked.

"You are, I know you are." Danny said, "But, I want to push my body some more. We aren't pushing it enough."

"Danny," Megan put her hand on his shoulder. "You are doing remarkably well. Maybe next week."

"Fine. Fine." Danny submitted.

"Let's finish up with your excercises." Danny sighed and did as Megan instructed. Another half an hour and Danny was headed off to the showers and Megan was headed for Kono.

"I was going to intervene, but it looked like you had everything under control," Kono told her.

"It's not that, you will need to watch him closely." Megan said.

"We've got three people on him," Kono reminded the therapist.

"He wants to see more improvement and he wants to see it now. He isn't the tye to be patient with this sort of thing," Megan advised. "He might hurt himself worse. Say for example, that he tries to walk down the stairs unaided.  
He could get really hurt if his legs gave out or he lost his balance."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kono said, pulling out her cell phone. Kono gave Chin a quick update and asked him to pass it on to Steve. She ended the call as Danny emerged from the shower room. He was added by the use of his forearm canes.

"Let's go, Kono," Danny didn't even slow as he neared her. Kono headed out of the building, one step ahead, opening doors. When they neared her car, she knew he wouldn't want her to get it for him, so she went straight to the driver's side.

"You wanna talk about what happened back there?" Kono asked, inserting the key in the ignition.

"No," Danny answered.

"You seemed pretty upset," Kono put the car in gear.

"I am," Danny said looking out the window.

"What happened?" Kono asked.

"She's holding me back." Danny answered.

"The physical therapist?" Kono asked, already knowing the answer.

"Can you take me to my place?" Danny asked.

"You need something from there?" Kono asked.

Danny started to say something, then changed his mind.

"Danny?" Kono called.

"Yes, I want some different clothes," Dnny mumbled.

"But, you'll get back in the car and come to Steve's, right?" Kono clarified.

"Yeah, sure." Danny replied.

Kono made the necessary driving maneuvers to end up at Danny's apartment. She went in first, leaving the door half way open to air it out.

"Do you need any help?" Kono called to Danny who was in the back bedroom.

"No," Danny called back, as he did pack more clothes. His eyes rested on picture of him and Grace. He held her on his shoulders, both were grinning like fools. He picked up the photo and sat on his bed.  
Danny wiped a tear from his eye, put the picture down and headed out to Kono.

"Kono, I want to thank you for bringing me here, but I changed my mind. I don't want to go to McGarrette's. I think I'm just gonna stay here." Danny told her.

Kono's mouth fell open.

"Don't you do this to me," Kono said. "Get your ass in the car. Now!"

Danny just shook his head.

"Kono moved a step closer. "Steve will be here in five minutes, if I have to call him. You gonna make me look bad? Like I can't handle taking care of you?"

"Kono, it's not that," Danny let out a sigh. "I want some privacy."

"You have your own bedroom at Steve's." She pointed out.

"I have all my stuff, my pictures, my clothes, here." Danny argued.

"How do you think this is going to work, Danny?" Kono took another step closer to him. "I go back to Steve's without you and then what?"

Danny didn't answer.

"Huh?"

"Steve will come." Danny muttered.

"That's right, Steve will come." Kono agreed.

"Stupid SEAL."

"Come on. Did you back more clothes?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, I left the bag on the bed." Danny turned to go get it.

"I'll get it, anything else? You mentioned pictures." Kono asked.

"No."

Kono went into the room and grabbed the bag. Looking around she spotted the same photo that had caught Danny's attention. Grabbing it up, she unzipped the bag, put the photo in, then left to join Danny.

"Let's go," Kono indicated the door. Danny headed out of his place and back into the car. He barely controled his sadness. Kono got in the driver's side, after putting Danny's bag in the back.

"I know you don't feel like you have a lot of control right now, but, before too long, all this will be a memory. Hopefully, you'll remember how your friends stood by you and looked after you."

"I appreciate everything that's been done for me. I guess I'm just ready for it to be over. I want my daughter, my apartment and my car back. I want my life back."

"You're going to get everything back. You just have to go throught this awful process, first." Kono smiled at him, as they sat in his parking lot. Reaching up to cup his face, "You are one of the strongest men I know."

H

5

0

The drive back to McGarrett's was short and quiet. Danny having fallen asleep on the drive, which was fairly normal. Kono shook his shoulder after she released both their seat belts.

"We're here." Kono said.

Danny shook himself, opened his door and got out his forearm canes. He made his way inside, ignoring Chin and Steve and went straight to his room.

"Should I go talk to him?" Steve asked Kono, sho was carrying Danny duffel.

"No, he fell asleep in the car." Kono said. "We stopped by his house for some more clothes and I had to pursuade him not to stay."

Steve let out a loud sigh.

"He saw a picture of him and he had Grace on his shoulders in it. I think he's just a little depressed."

"You think he just needs to sleep?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah, he's exhausted. He worked hard at therapy and then got emotionally drained at his place, then I bullied him into getting back in the car."

"Alright, I'll let him sleep." Steve replied. "You hungry?"

H

5

0

Danny slowly opened his eyes. Yup, still at Steve's. He had left the door to his room open when he had come up, so he could hear voices downstairs. It sounded like they were discussing cold cases. Again.  
Danny pushed himself into a sitting position. He stretched his legs. He could feel them and kind of walk on them. But, he still required the aid of the forearm braces or canes or whatever you wanted to call them.

"To get up or not to get up?" Danny asked himself. His stomach growled answering the question for him. Danny wanted to try to walk without the canes. But, he figured Chin or McGarrett would stop him before he got too far.  
So, with that in mind, he headed downstairs with his canes.

"Danny, did you sleep well?" Chin asked, he was alone at the table.

"Yeah," Danny glanced at the clock. He's slept for three hours.

"You hungry, brah?" Chin asked.

"Where is everyone?" Danny asked.

"Steve went for more case files from his truck, he's just outside. Kono did another grocery run. She just left." Chin pushed out a chair for Danny with his foot. "If there's something you want, we can call her."

"No."

"You didn't say if you were hungry." Chin said.

"I think I'll go see what's in the fridge." Danny headed into the kitchen. Danny opened the door to the fridge and peered in. The contents looked pretty bleak. Maybe, he'd wait for Kono to get back with some goodies.  
He heard the front door open and close. Steve.

"No sign of Danny, yet?" Steve asked Chin Ho.

"Yes, actually, he's searching for food in the kitchen," Chin offered.

Danny could hear Steve coming. Great.

"Find anything good?" Steve asked. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

"Was thinking I'd wait for Kono to get back," Danny answered.

"Well, she had quite the list," Steve said, unfolding his arms and pulling out his phone. "You want something specific?"

"No, I am hungry, I just don't know what I want." Danny sighed.

"Have some fruit." Steve suggested.

Danny just shot him a dirty look.

"Had enough fruit, huh?" Steve moved forward to open cabinet. "Chip? Cookies?"

"What kind of cookies?"

"Peanut butter."

"I'll take those."

Steve grabbed the container and headed out of the kitchen. "Come and sit. Eat."

Danny followed Steve out of the kitchen and back to the table where Chin was. Steve sat down, too.

"When are you guys going to go back to work?" Danny asked, taking a bite of his cookie.

"Hey!" Chin Ho protested, loudly. "I am working here."

"You know what I mean," Danny said.

"We are getting a lot done with these cold cases, Danny. The Governor said she should have assigned us to these long ago." Chin defended.

"We go back to regular work, when you do," Steve told Danny.

"You can't wait forever." Danny replied.

"Yeah, about that. What's the rush on you recovery?" Steve gave Danny a pointed look.

"Megan called you?"

"Doesn't matter how I know, does it?" Steve said.

"Maybe, I'd like some doctor, patient confidentiality!" Danny said, standing up.

"You named me as next of kin. I have taken responsibility for you and your care. This is not news to you-"

"Steve." Chin tried to calm the arguement.

"No, Chin." Steve stood up, too. "Danny-"

But, Danny was out the back door.

"Son of a -" Steve went after him.

Once Danny's was outside, he kept going down to the beach. He ignored Steve's calls for him to come back. Once he hit the sand, though, his forearm braces weren't so firm. The long poles swayed. The attached braces on his forearms pulled, awkwardly.

Danny went down. He landed softly on the sand.

"Danny, you okay?" Steve had caught up to him.

"Go away."

"Danno."

"Don't call me that."  
"Alright, Danny. Can I help you up?"

"If you come within arms length. I'm going to punch you as hard as I can."

"Okay."

Steve sat about five feet away. They were both turned in the direction of the beach. Watching the waves move in.

"Can I ask why today was so hard? You've had a lot of good days... Now, all of a sudden, you're pissed," Steve said.

"I feel like I'm suffocating. Not literally. Everyone tells me what I can and can't do. I just want my old life back. My own bed, my own car, my own kid..."

"we have a plan, you have you're excercise regiment and you can't push it. You will get back full mobility. You just have to stick with the plan." Steve told Danny.

"I know. You're right. I just want to see more improvement."

"You have already come so far."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Oh, no. No. You are most definetly not always right."

"Shut up, sure I am."

They sat out on the beach in comfort. The friendly teasing and laughing echoing down the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

Hawaii Five 0

Surviving After

Author's Note: This will be my final chapter, I apologize for it taking so long, but, I kind of lost my muse. If the medical stuff sounds iffy, that would be because I am completely making stuff up.

H

5

0

Three months after Danny's accident and he was still at McGarrett's. His legs were nearly one hundred percent healed. The team had been back to work for nearly two full weeks, with Danny on limited field work. He now laid on the beach chair, clothed only in his board shorts, watching the surf come in.

"Danno?" Steve called from the water.

Danny shifted his eyes from the waves crashing onto the shore to his partner sitting on a surf board about fifty feet out.

"You coming in or what?" Steve called.

"I just got out," Danny yelled back. That much was true, Danny had been surfing occassionally.

Danny watched as Steve rode the next wave in, sticking his board into the sand, and moving closer to the haole and dripping salt water all over him.

"Hey, Jerk," Danny grumbled, holding out a beer.

"Danny, you feeling alright?" Steve asked taking the beer.

"Steve," Danny sighed, "we need to talk."

"I'm listening." Steve responded.

"Are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I need you to really hear me."

"Then talk."

"Alright, here goes." Danny met Steve's eyes. "You need to let go. I can walk as well as I did before the accident. I can defend myself. I do not need constant care."

"Danny-"

"Not done," Danny interrupted. "You and I are going to kill each other. You are bossy and over protective and I am a grown man with a badge and a gun. I appreciate all you've done for me. I do. Who could ask for more? But, I am going home tomorrow."

"Danny, I'm still not convinced that you being alone is a good idea."

"Well, tough. Deal with it." Danny took a long drink of his beer, eyeing Steve.

"I could refuse to give you your car keys," Steve said, mildly.

"The doctor said I am ready to go home and be on my own." Danny reminded him. "I am going home."

"I could drag your ass right back here."

"You need to let go." Danny said, softly.

"I know."

"Thanks for everything," Danny stood.

Steve looked up at Danny's face, "I'm still your boss, I could order you to stay."

"You need to relax, man. I am fine. I passed my physical and phsych evaluations. I passed the firearms test that you dragged me down to the range for. I've been jogging with you every morning at dawn for two weeks."

Danny paused to take a deep breath, looking at Steve, he looked miserable.

"You're still in physio."

"Oh, knock it off. I've been cleared by a doctor. You knew this day was coming." Danny grabbed Steve's bicep. "Come on, you can make steaks for dinner."

"I can, can I?" Steve smiled, grabbing his surfboard. Danny grabbing the cooler.

"Yes, I will let you." Danny smiled. "But, tomorrow. My friend, I go home."

"Fine," Steve relented. "On one condition."

"You want to sleep in your pickup truck outside of my apartment?"

"Maybe." Steve smiled at his partner's attitude. Danny was back. "You need to tell me how you are doing. I want regular updates. And you have to keep going to the physio appointments."  
Steve's shoulder's as they headed up the beach and onto the grassy backyard.

"You reinjure yourself and I cart your ass right back here," Steve warned, smiling.

"Kicking and screaming?" Danny joked.

"Kicking and screaming." Steve agreed.

H

5

0

Fini


End file.
